


식서스 시리즈

by grayparticles



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 엠비드, 시몬스, 시몬스의 고양이, 펄츠가 나옵니다
Relationships: Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons, Markelle Fultz/Ben Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. gr*ndr

벤 시몬스는 자신의 실질적 첫 시즌이 비교적 성공적이었다고 자평했다. 미국인들은 너무 쉽게 위대하다는 형용사를 남발하는 경향이 있었고, 그는 자신의 미래에 대해 신중한 태도를 견지하고 싶었다. 루키 오브 더 이어를 받았던 선수 중 역사에 이름을 남기는 사람들은 의외로 그리 많지 않았다. 최근에 그런 선수는 아마도 카이리 어빙 정도밖에 없을 것이라고, 필라델피아 식서스의 포인트 가드는 생각했다.

바로 그 카이리가 지난 원정 경기 때 벤에게 먼저 말을 걸었고, 이것이 지금 그가 겪는 고민의 시작이었다.

"그 키로 포인트 가드 하는 거, 쉽지 않지?"

뭐 그렇게 어렵지 않은데요...라고 생각하며 벤은 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 그의 눈부신 플레이 스타일에 비해 스몰 토크는 형편없다고 생각하며.

"그래도 만만하게 보이진 않아서 다행이겠네. 빅맨들이 대달라고 해도 좀 생각을 해봐야 돼. 두 명 이상이랑 자면 굉장히 어색해지는 순간이 생기니까."

...네? 라고 되묻기 전에 셀틱스 벤치 쪽에서 카이리를 불렀고, 그는 곧바로 벤치로 향했다. 벤은 카이리의 뒷모습을 보며 잠시 그대로 서 있었다. 지금 내가 무슨 말을 들은 거지? 설마 농담이라고 한 건가. 그렇다면 카이리의 농담 실력 역시 형편없는 것이 분명했다. 어쨌든 다소 일방적인 대화는 그대로 끝났고, 그대로 모든 것이 마무리되어야 했다.

문제는 카이리의 그 말이 잊을만하면 계속 생각났다는 점이다. 벤 시몬스는 자신의 농구 실력에 대해서는 지나치게 오만해지지 않으려고 애썼지만, 오히려 외모에 대해서는 자신이 있었다. 거울을 보는 것은 언제나 그의 자기애를 충족시켜주는 행위였고, 그는 남성에게 성적인 욕구를 느끼는 사람이라면 누구나 자신을 좋아할 것이라 믿어 의심치 않았다.

게다가 카이리가 콕 찝어서 '빅맨'을 언급한 것 역시 문제였다. 벤은 식서스의 빅맨을 돌아볼 수밖에 없었고, 정규 로스터에서 벤 자신보다 눈에 띄게 큰 사람은 딱 한 명밖에 없었다. 그리고 그 한 명은...

조엘 엠비드를 수식하는 표현은 많았고, 라커룸에서의 별명도 셀 수 없이 많았다. 그만큼 그가 스스로를 SNS에서, 또 인터뷰에서 드러내는 것을 꺼리지 않는다는 방증이겠지만, 그런 조엘에게도 대중에게 보이지 않는 면들이 있었다. 아니, 많았다. 그중 하나는 조엘이 남자 역시 만난다는 점이었고, 이는 말하자면 식서스 내의 공공연한 비밀이었다. 그가 팀 내에 커밍아웃을 하게 된 것에는 또 나름의 뒷이야기가 있었지만, 어쨌든 지금 중요한 것은 그게 아니었다.

포인트가드와 다른 포지션 사이의 코트 위 권력 관계와, 이와는 상반되는 체격 차이를 두고 지저분한 농담들이 있긴 했지만, 벤은 그런 것을 신경 쓰는 편이 아니었다. 어쨌거나 그에게 그런 얘기를 직접 꺼낸 사람도 여태껏 카이리 어빙 말고는 아무도 없었다. 그렇지만 이렇게 된 이상 조엘이 자신을 바라볼 때마다 말로 표현할 수 없는 불편한 감정이 생기기 시작한 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 조엘을 슬슬 피하기 시작했다. 코트 위에서는 당연히 괜찮았지만, 라커룸이나 샤워실 등에서는 약간 거리를 두려고 시도했다. 이는 얼마 가지 않아 수포로 돌아갔는데, 이유는 그가 인간관계에 대한 조엘 엠비드(a.k.a. 소셜 미디어 트롤, 밀레니얼 트래시토커)의 비상한 감각을 얕보았기 때문이었을 것이다.

"왜 자꾸 날 피하는데?"  
"...그게 무슨 소리야?"

조엘의 지적에 벤은 시치미를 떼려고 했으나, 그는 물러나지 않았다. 조엘 입장에서 포인트 가드와 사이가 틀어지는 일은 사양이었고, 심지어 그 이유를 모른다면 더욱 답답할 수밖에 없었다. 벤은 7피트 2인치의 센터의 시선을 피했다. 몇 번의 짧은 침묵과 조엘의 추궁이 이어졌고, 결국 그는 입을 열었다.

"얼마 전에 카이리가 무슨... 말을 했는데."  
"카이리? 어빙?"  
"어."  
"뭔 말을 했는데?"  
"포인트 가드가... 아, 됐어."

벤은 대화를 끝내려고 했지만 조엘은 집요했다. 되긴 뭐가 돼, 그는 특유의 어조로 어이없다는 듯이 쏘아붙였다. 결국 벤은 '내가 한 말이 아니라 카이리 어빙이 한 말'이라는 것을 강조하며, 카이리의 워딩을 그대로 옮겼다. 세 번 반복하고 나서야 드디어 그가 무슨 소리를 하는지 제대로 이해한 조엘은 입꼬리가 꿈틀거리는 것을 막으려고 안간힘을 썼다. 벤은 자신의 얼굴이 달아오른 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"그래서? 빅맨인 내가, 포인트 가드인 너한테, '대달라'고 할까봐 피해 다니는 거였어?"  
"당연히 그런 건 아닌데, 근데 넌, 남자랑도 자잖아."  
"그래서 그게 뭐. 남자라고 다 좋은 것도 아니거든? 그거 완전 편견인데... 그리고 벤자민, 솔직히 말하면 너 남자들한테는 별로 매력 없어."

뭐? 벤은 충격받았다는 듯이 되물었다. 조엘은 웃음을 참으며 되풀이했다. 너 매력 없다고! 내 취향 아냐!

그리고 그건 벤 시몬스가 자신의 길지 않은 인생에서 한 번도 들어보지 못한 말이었다.

더 이상 마땅한 이유가 없었기에, 벤은 더 이상 조엘을 피하지 않았다. 그러나 아예 다른 종류의, 차원이 다른, 의문이 시작되었다. 정말로 내가 매력이 없다고? 어떻게 그렇게 생각할 수 있지? 벤은 자신의 어린 시절(빈말로도 잘생겼다고는 하지 못할)에 대한 기억을 까맣게 잊은 지 오래였고, 그가 살면서 (어린 시절 이후) 마주친 모든 여자들은 그에게 잘생겼다는 말을 인사처럼 해왔다. 여자들뿐만이 아니었다. 팀메이트들에게서, 코치진에게서, 스탭들에게서도 잘생겼다는 말을 숨 쉬듯이 들어온 그였다. 인제 와서 '매력 없다'는 소리를 듣는 것은 말도 안 됐다.

심지어 조엘의 정확한 표현은 "너 남자들한테는 별로 매력 없어."였다. 맥락상 이는 '남자에게 성적 욕구를 느끼는 남자들'을 뜻할 것이다. 그리고 그건 벤이 더더욱 납득할 수 없는 차원의 일이었다.

어느 날 그는 트레이닝이 끝나고 한참 동안 거울을 보면서 도대체 무엇을 근거로 자신이 남자들한테 매력이 없다는 것인지 탐구하고 있었다. 때마침 마르켈 펄츠가 막 샤워실에서 나오고 있었다.

"마르켈."  
"응?"  
"내가 매력이 없어?"  
"그게.. 그게 무슨 뜻이야?"

마르켈은 심약한 목소리로 되물었다. 벤은 자신의 얼굴을 가리켰다.

"글쎄, 벤은 뭐, 늘 잘생겼지."  
"음, 그게, 아니라..."

벤은 한참 동안 말을 고르려고 애썼다. 그러니까 그가 솔직히 묻고 싶은 것은 다음과 같았다. '네가 게이라면 나랑 자고 싶겠어?' 그렇지만 마르켈의 시선이 이미 흔들리고 있었고, 벤은 "아니, 됐어. 잘 쉬어."라고 말하려고 했다. 바로 그 찰나에 조엘의 경박한 웃음소리가 들렸다. 벤은 뒤를 돌아봤다.

"뭐야, 왜 다시 온 건데!"  
"짐백 두고 와서. 너 아직도 그 생각 해?"

마르켈이 혼란스러운 얼굴로 둘을 번갈아 보았다. 조엘은 피식피식 웃으면서 벤의 어깨를, 캐주얼하게, 끌어당겼다. 그는 벤의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.

"내 말이 맞다니까?"  
"거짓말하지 마."

다시 그를 놓아준 조엘이 큰 소리로 말했다.

"내가 언제 거짓말을 했다고 그래? 마르켈, 내가 거짓말하는 거 한 번이라도 본 적 있어?"

마르켈은 마지못해 고개를 저었다. 조엘은 여전히 웃음기가 가득한 목소리로 말했다. 거봐, 벤자민. 벤자민 데이빗 시몬스는 정말로 혼란스러웠으며, 그의 혼란을 잠재우는 방법은 단 하나뿐이었다.

6피트 10인치의 헤테로 미남--조엘 엠비드가 뭐라고 우기든 이는 진실이었다--은 데이팅 앱을 따위에 프로필을 올릴 필요가 없었다. 그에게 자신의 초-미녀 지인을 소개해주겠다는 사람들이 차고 넘쳤고, 인스타그램 메시지는 언제나 터져나갔다. 때문에 벤 시몬스에게 데이팅 앱을 설치한다는 것은 (사실 별 쓸데도 없는) 자존심을 굽혀야 하는 일이었다. 그는 자신의 핸드폰에 그라인더가 설치되는 동안 자신의 고양이를 바짝 끌어안았다.

제이크, 25세. 6피트 5인치, 190lbs: 페이크 프로필을 만든 벤은 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 잠시 그라인더를 살펴보았고, 곧 화장실로 향했다. 어째서인지 대부분의 프로필 사진이 화장실에서 찍은 것 같았으니까. 당연히 얼굴은 절대 나오면 안 되겠지만, 어쨌든 적당히 벗고 적당히 몸이 나오게 찍으면 되겠지. 그런 안일한 생각을 하며 벤은 몇 장의 사진을 찍었다. 사진을 찍는 것보다 프로필 문구를 작성하는 게 큰일이었고, 그는 한참 동안 망설였다. 결국 그는 프로필을 비워놓았다. 그대로 그라인더를 끄고 인스타를 몇 번 내려보다가 잠이 들었고, 다음 날 아침 그는 알람이 울리지 않아 하마터면 경기에 늦을 뻔했다.

배터리가 나간 핸드폰을 급하게 충전시킨 후 샤워를 하고 나온 그는 알림이 지나치게 많이 와서 핸드폰의 전원이 꺼졌던 것임을 알게 되었다. 역시 조엘이 뻔뻔하게 거짓말을 했던 것이라니까. 벤은 그라인더를 열어봤다가 메시지의 개수에 살짝 놀라고, 수많은 딕 픽의 썸네일에 눈살을 찌푸린 후, 알림을 껐다. 차에서 마저 충전시켜야겠다고 생각하며 그는 집을 나섰다.

홈 경기는 무난한 승리로 끝났다. 목소리가 큰 몇 명이 어디로 축하하러 가자고 하는 게 들렸다. 너무 새삼스럽지 않나, 그렇게 생각하며 벤은 제안을 거절했다. 그는 오늘 프레스 컨퍼런스 대상이 아니었기에 느릿느릿 씻었고, 옷까지 다 갈아입었을 때 라커룸에는 아무도 없었다. 계정을 삭제하고 지우자는 상식적인 생각 끝에 벤은 그라인더를 마지막으로 열었다.

벤은 무심코 다시 한번 메시지함을 열었다. 어느 정도의 성공을 거둔 운동선수들에게는 인정 욕구가 없을 수 없었고, 아마도 그의 작은 호기심 역시 이러한 인정 욕구의 연장선상이었을 것이다. 실시간으로 메시지가 오고 있었는데, 그때 최상단에 메시지가 떴다.

\- benjamin u cute

'제이크, 당신 현실에 존재하는 사람이기는 해요?' 'fuck me jake' 투성이에서 그 메시지만 유독 튀었다. 벤은 잠시 얼어붙었다. 좆됐다는 생각과 함께 그는 떨리는 손으로 그 사람의 프로필을 눌렀다. 아무 사진도 없었고, 이름은 존이었다. 거리는 2마일이었다. 잠시 후에 존이 자신의 위치와 함께 가게 이름을 보냈다.

\- 빨리 오는 편이 좋을걸.

그는 저도 모르게 소리내서 욕했다. 잠시 후 도착한 바에는 그를 제외한 팀 전원, 거의 전원이 있었다. 벌써 취한 마르켈은 벤을 보자 딸꾹질하듯이 웃었다.

"안 온다고 하더니! 여기 와서 앉아."  
"취했어?"  
"아니, 아니!"  
"근데 너 술 마실 수는 있어?"

그 말에 마르켈은 또다시 폭소했다. 저러다가 숨이 넘어가지는 않을지 걱정될 정도였다. 생일 지난 지가 언젠데, 너무해, 뭐 그런 말이었다. 벤은 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하며 주변을 둘러보다가, 재빨리 메시지를 보냈다.

\- 당신 누군데.  
\- 누구야.

벤은 눈을 크게 뜨고 살펴보았지만, 아무도 핸드폰을 들여다보지 않았다. 그는 잠시 불안하게 앉아있다가, 다시 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 그때 마르켈이 그의 팔을 붙잡았다. 혹은 엉겨 붙었다는 것이 더 정확할지도 몰랐다. 어쨌든 마르켈은 그에게 매달리듯 안기며 헤헤 웃었다.

"벤, 왜 자꾸 핸드폰 봐. 누구 연락 기다려?"  
"아니--"  
"...메시지?"

누군가가 순식간에 벤의 핸드폰을 가져갔다. 뭐야, 너 데이팅 앱 해? 쩌렁쩌렁 울려 퍼지는 목소리에 벤은 질색하며 핸드폰을 다시 잡아챘지만, 상대는 쉽게 놓아주지 않았다. 한참의 실랑이 끝에 벤은 다시 핸드폰을 되찾았으나, 이미 바 안의 모두가 그들을 보고 있었다. 카메라 플래시 때문에 눈을 찌푸리며, 그는 어떤 식으로든 TMZ에 기사가 날 것이라고 예상했다.

그렇지만 이런 식은 아니었다.

KENDALL JENNER'S EX BOYFRIEND  
BEN SIMMONS IS NOW INTO GUYS?

아침에 일어나자마자 기사를 읽은 벤은 잠시 그대로 가만히 누워있었다. TMZ에서는 바에 있던 누군가가 찍은 영상을 캡쳐해 벤의 핸드폰 화면을 확대한 사진을 첨부했다. 데이트 앱 중독자들--TMZ 같은 곳에서 일하는 사람 중에 그런 부류가 많다는 것은 당연한 일이었다--은 메시지 내용은 보이지 않는 화질에도 불구하고 곧바로 그것이 그라인더임을 알아봤다.

다행히 그의 프로필 사진은 아직 어디에도 올라오지 않은 것 같았고, 벤은 진짜 이번에야말로 계정을 삭제하겠다고 다짐하며 그라인더를 켰고, 존이라는 이름의 남자에게 마지막 메시지를 보냈다.

\- Fuck you, John.

그리고 계정을 삭제하려는 순간, 답장이 왔다.

딕 픽이었다.

벤이 딕 픽을 저장해본 것은 태어나서 처음이었고(다시 한 번 언급하자면 그는 6피트 10인치의 미남이었기에 자신의 것을 찍을 일도 없었다), 아마도 마지막일 터였다. 그러나 그 흉측한 것에서 알 수 있는 정보는 피부색과 크기, 단 두 가지뿐이었다. 그걸 안다고 해서 누구인지 찾아낼 수 있는 것도 아니었다. 아니, 어쩌면 알 수도 있지 않나? 벤은 또다시 잘못된 생각을 했다.

"어딜 보는데?"

TMZ 기사 이후, 어쩐지 팀메이트들과 사이가 살짝 멀어진 기분이 들었다. 조엘이 바이라고 커밍아웃 했을 때는 전혀 그렇지 않았기에 벤은 억울했다. 그는 문제는 남자 쪽이 아니라 데이팅 앱 쪽이라는 것을 알지 못했다.

"무슨 소리야?"  
"방금... 너무 뚫어지게 봤지 않아?"

이 대화가 이루어진 장소는 샤워실이었고, 그의 팀메이트는 지금 벤이 자신의 성기를 '뚫어지게' 봤다고 주장하고 있었다. 솔직히 말하자면 보기는 봤지만, 오로지 그 딕 픽과 비교하기 위해서였고, 뚫어지게? 그런 표현은 지나치게 과했다. 어쨌든 그런 변명은 안 하니만 못했기 때문에 벤은 고개를 저었다. 그리고 다음날 TMZ에 새로운 기사가 실리게 된다.

익명의 식서스 선수가 샤워실에서 본 실랑이를 제보한 것으로, 벤 시몬스가 동료 농구선수들을 성적 관심의 대상으로 삼는 것 같다는 증언이었다. 앞선 기사에서는 다행히도 가만히 있던 블리처 리포트가 이번에는 기다렸다는 듯이(아마도 첫 번째 TMZ 기사 때 이미 만들기 시작했을 것이다) 플래시게임까지 내놓았다. FIND OUT BEN’S LOVE INTEREST.

게임의 결과는 총 네 가지였다.

1\. 마르켈 펄츠(이유는 별것 없었다. TMZ에 실린 영상에서 그의 팔을 붙잡고 있었다는 건데, 벤은 마르켈에게 조금 미안했다.)  
2\. 칼-앤서니 타운스(이유는 더욱 별것 없었다. 둘은 pubg만 같이 하는 사이일 뿐, 경기가 없을 때는 만나지조차 않았다.)  
3\. 디안젤로 러셀(그들은 같은 고등학교에서 함께 뛰었고, 음... 벤은 더 이상의 이유를 떠올릴 수 없었다.)  
4\. 르브론 제임스(왜 아니겠어, 벤은 자포자기했다.)

설상가상으로 르브론은 자신의 인스타 스토리에 게임 결과를 캡쳐해서 올렸다. I GOT ME @bensimmons. 화면에서는 그와 르브론의 만화풍 캐릭터가 서로 손을 잡고 있었고, 사이에는 분홍색 하트가 반짝거리고 있었다.

벤은 즉시 르브론에게 메시지를 보냈다.

\- 르브론, 다 오해예요.  
\- 괜찮아. 나 열린 사람이야.

괜찮기는 뭐가 괜찮아, 속으로 중얼거리며 벤은 또 후회할만한 말을 적기 위해 트위터를 켰다. 타임라인 최상단에 조엘 엠비드가 블리처 리포트에게 보낸 멘션이 보였다.

@BR_NBA 당신들이 날 빠뜨린 것을 믿을 수 없네. 벤은 나를 사랑하는데.

그 순간 벤은, 드디어, 깨달았고, 그 깨달음은 다음의 멘션으로 표현되었다.

@JoelEmbiid @BR_NBA shut up u motherfucker im gonna kill u

Send 버튼을 누르자마자 그는 차 키를 챙기고 집을 뛰쳐나왔다. 조엘의 집은 멀지 않았으나, 벤은 몇 번이나 신호를 어길 뻔했다. 그는 거칠게 차를 대고, 문을 두들겼다. '얘가 집에 없으면 어떡하지? 그러면 정말 개쪽인데...' 같은 생각이 들 즈음 문이 열렸다.

"날 죽이러 왔어?"  
"조엘, 너,"

그 순간 벤은 말문이 막혔다. 잠시 망설이던 그는 들어가도 되냐고 물었고, 조엘은 순순히 비켜섰다. 문이 닫히자마자 벤은 그의 멱살을 잡았다.

"어어..."  
"너였지."  
"그럼 당연히 나지, 나 말고 우리 팀에서 누가 그라인더를 하겠어."  
"야, 너 때문에, 내가--"  
"나 때문에 뭐?"

벤은 약간 울 거 같았다. 조엘은 그의 손을 붙잡아 내렸고, 벤은 순순히 손에 힘을 풀었다.

"생각해 봐, 벤자민. 네가 처음 말을 꺼냈을 때, '그래. 널 처음 보자마자 깔고 싶었고, 내 밑에 있는 네 모습을 떠올리면서 자위도 존나 했지.' 그렇게 대답할 수 있겠어? 그런 말을 들으면 사이가 좀 어색해지지 않을까?"  
"...그러겠지?"  
"그래. 그래서 내 타입이 아니니, 뭐 그런 소리를 한 거야. 그렇지만 네가 그 말을 듣고 그라인더를 깔 줄은 몰랐고, 조금 놀렸을 뿐인데..."  
"그런데?"

갑자기 조엘의 표정이 굳어졌다. 그는 벤의 손을 놓고(아직 잡은 채였다) 뒤로 물러서서 팔짱을 꼈다.

"그 예쁜 머리통으로 제발 생각 좀 해봐."

잠깐의 침묵 끝에 벤은 작게 탄식했다. 아. 그 소리를 들은 조엘은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"이제 집에 가. 아무 일도 없었다고 치자고. 다들 그냥 며칠 어색하고 끝이겠지. 진짜 끝인 거야."  
"잠깐만, 조엘."

이대로 집에 돌아가면, 며칠 수준이 아니라, 커리어 내내 어색할 것이 분명했다. 그리고 벤 시몬스는 조엘 엠비드와 그런 상황에 놓이고 싶지 않았다.

"지난 며칠 동안 생각해봤는데..."

아니면 생각을 안 해 봤는데... 어느 쪽이든 같은 말이었다. 어쨌든 분명한 건 벤이 그의 센터를 꽤 좋아한다는 점이었고, 또 하나 중요한 점은 그에게도 밀레니얼답게 약간의 호기심이 있었다는 것이었다.

"괜찮을 것 같아."  
"뭐가?"  
"너랑 자는 거. 너랑... 아무튼. 뭐든."

조엘의 입이 벌어졌고, 벤은 잠시라도 그의 말문을 막히게 했다는 것에서 아주 약간이나마 승리를 거둔 기분을 느꼈다.

"후회하지 않겠어?"  
"이미 전부 다 후회하고 있어."

그러자 조엘은 벤이 처음 보는 비장한 얼굴로 이렇게 말했다.

"지금부터는 후회 안 하게 해줄게."

...조엘 엠비드가 이번에도 거짓말을 했는가? 벤은 확실하게 네 혹은 아니오로 대답할 수 없었다. 키스는 솔직히 좋았고, 전희도 생각보다 어색하지 않았고(다시 말해 꽤 괜찮았고), 그런데 넣기 직전에는 최고조로 후회하고 있었으며, 처음 넣을 때는 생명의 위협마저 느꼈지만, 몇 시간 후에는 그럭저럭 만족한 상태로 조엘의 옆에 널브러져 있었다. 그는 잠이 들기 직전에 문득 생각났다는 듯이 말했다.

"그러고 보니, 나 저장했는데."  
"뭐?"  
"네가 보낸 딕 픽."  
"새로 찍어줄까?"

벤은 대답 대신 그의 어깨를 퍽 쳤고, 조엘은 큭큭거리며 웃었다.

"나 너랑 해보고 싶은 거 진짜 많아."  
"뭐..."  
"조엘의 50가지 그림자."

Now I regret everything, 그 말을 끝으로 벤은 눈을 감았다. 며칠 만에 푹 잠들 수 있을 것 같았다. 조엘의 규칙적인 숨소리를 들으며, 그가 자신의 몸에 올린 팔이 무겁다고 생각하다가, 곧 모든 의식이 가라앉기 시작했다. 내일은 모든 것이 정리될 것이라는 희망과 함께.


	2. mate zone

홈 경기에서 승리를 거뒀지만, 마르켈 펄츠의 마음은 편치 않았다. 조엘 엠비드와 벤 시몬스가 각각 39pt, 37pt를 기록했고, 마르켈 자신 역시 20점을 넘겼지만, 숫자 너머의 문제가 존재했다. 그가 보기에 조엘과 벤의 사이는 분명히 변했다. 얼마 전의 말도 안 되는 난리법석이 영향을 끼쳤을 것이라고 마르켈은 생각했다.

그는 남들에게 지나친 관심을 기울이는 것이 아닌가 잠시 자문하다가, 그들이 자신의 팀메이트이기 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 신경 쓸 수밖에 없다는 결론을 내렸다. 어쨌든 이러한 이유로 다소 울적해진 스무 살의 가드는 평소보다 꾸물거렸고, 다른 선수들이 전부 나갈 때까지 씻지도 않고 있었다. 혼자 남았다는 확신이 들고 나서야 마르켈은 씻기 시작했다.

머리 위로 쏟아지는 찬물을 한참 동안 맞다 보니 기분이 좀 나아진 것 같았다. 그가 물기를 닦고 샤워실에서 나가려고 하는 찰나, 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다.

"넌 진짜 미친놈이야."

벤의 목소리가 라커룸과 샤워실 사이의 거의 닫힌 문틈으로 울렸다. 마르켈은 지금 나가도 되는 것인지 고민했고, 그 순간 바깥쪽 문이 잠기는 소리가 들렸다. 그는 얼어붙었다.

"영광이네."

조엘이 대꾸했다. 마르켈은, 솔직히 말해서, 그 둘에게 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지, 그들이 무슨 말을 할지 궁금했다. 그가 벤과 조엘 사이에 있었던 일에 대해 아는 것은 벤의 마지막 트윗("@JoelEmbiid @BR_NBA shut up u motherfucker im gonna kill u")뿐이었고, 두 사람은 팀메이트들의 궁금증을 해소해줄 의사 따위는 없는 것 같았으니까.

"예전에도 이랬던 건 아니지?"  
"어땠을 거 같은데?"

벤은 욕설로 대답을 대신했다. 그리고는 잠시 후, 벽에 누군가가 부딪치는 소리가 들렸다. 마르켈이 허리에 수건을 두른 채 뛰쳐나가기 직전, 도저히 오해할 수 없는 소리가 들렸다. 소리만 들리는 키스는 더욱 노골적이었고, 그는 황망하게 멈춰 섰다. 지퍼를 열고 무언가를 꺼내고, 뜯고... 이어지는 소리에 마르켈은 어찌할 줄을 몰랐다. 라커룸에 어지럽게 섞여 울리는 숨소리와 미처 참지 못한 신음을 들으며, 그는 벽에 기대섰다.

영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이 지나고 나서야 두 사람이 나가는 소리가 들렸다. 마르켈은 살짝 비틀거리며 샤워실을 나와, 한참 동안 자신의 라커에 머리를 박은 채 가만히 서 있었다.

다음 날 아침, 마르켈은 벤에게서 메시지가 온 것을 보고 내용을 확인할지 말지 오랫동안 고민했다. 그는 옷을 갈아입고 아예 조깅을 하고 온 후에야 메시지를 열어봤다. 오늘 시간이 괜찮다면 잠시 만나지 않겠느냐는 짤막한 내용이었다. 마르켈은 제대로 생각해보기도 전에 이미 답장을 보내고 있었다. 어디서? 글쎄, 내 집으로 와도 되고. 점심 같이 먹자.

그는 벤의 집으로 가기 전 또다시 오랫동안 샤워했고, 샤워하는 내내 어제 있었던 일을 생각하지 않기 위해 애썼다. 한참 동안 옷장을 멍하니 보던 그는 적당한 옷을 걸쳐 입었고, 향수를 뿌리려다가 지나치게 오버하는 것 같아서 그만뒀다. 뭘 가져갈 필요는 없겠지, 그렇게 생각하던 마르켈은 문득 벤이 대체 왜 보자고 하는지 모른다는 사실을 깨달았다.

혹시 샤워실에 그가 있던 걸 알아차렸을까? 만일 그렇다면... 그렇다면? 마르켈은 갑자기 속이 안 좋아지는 기분을 느꼈고, 그냥 벤에게 못 가겠다고 말할지 고민했다. 그러나 어차피 내일 연습 때 또 보게 될 텐데, 단순히 유예 기간을 늘리는 것에 불과한 일이었다. 한참 끙끙대던 그는 시계를 보았고, 어느새 가야 할 시간이 넘었다는 것을 발견했다.

그가 벤의 집에 가는 것은 처음이었다. 자신의 집에 최대한 많은 사람들을 초대하는 것이 인생의 목표인 듯한 몇몇 팀메이트들과는 달리, 벤은 마르켈이 알기로는 그 누구도 초대하지 않았다. 라커룸에서 누군가가 '나도 켄달 제너와 같은 집안 공기를 마셔보고 싶다'고 주장했지만 벤은 이를 당연하게도 묵살했었다. 마르켈은 벨을 누르기 전에 잠시 망설였는데, 그가 누르기도 전에 문이 열렸다.

"들어와."

점심 메뉴는 말하지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 피자, 피자는 맛이 있어야 하는데, 마르켈은 종이를 씹는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 그들은 한참 동안 침묵 속에 피자를 먹었고, 한 판을 다 먹어갈 무렵 벤이 마침내 얘기를 꺼냈다.

"너한테 사과할 게 있어."

그리고 이는 마르켈이 예상하지 못한 내용이었다. 벤은 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다가--마르켈은 정확히 몇 번인지도 말할 수 있었다-- 마지못한 듯이 말했다.

"그, 블리처 리포트에서 올린 게임 있잖아..."  
"'벤의 연애 상대를 찾아서'?"  
"그래, 그거. 거기에 네 이름이 올라가서, 이런저런 소리 듣게 한 거, 미안해."  
"아난진짜괜찮아."

평소보다 훨씬 빠르게 나온 말에 벤은 그를 슬쩍 보다가, 이내 결심한 듯이 덧붙였다.

"너한테 처음 말하는 건데... 나, 조엘 엠비드랑..."  
"알아."  
"어떻게?"

이번에도 마르켈은 지나치게 빠르게 대답해버렸고, 심지어 벤이 본론을 꺼내기도 전이었다. 벤은 진심으로 의아하다는 듯이 되물었다. 마르켈은 제대로 된 변명을 생각해낼 수 없었고, 결국 거짓말을 포기했다.

"어제, 그, 형들이 라커룸 다시 왔을 때... 샤워실에 있었거든."  
"아."

벤은 잠시 굳었고, 그 순간 마르켈은 사실대로 말한 것을 끔찍하게 후회할 뻔했으나, 잠시 후 그가 고개를 비스듬히 돌리며 웃었다.

"난 또... 벌써 남들이 알아차릴 정도인가 했네. 아, 그것도 미안해."

마르켈은 그 말에 대해서는 괜찮다고 대답할 수 없었다. 그는 자신의 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 벤은 헛기침을 하더니 흔들리는 목소리로 덧붙였다.

"그, 그게 내 생각이 아니었어. 더 많이 득점하는 쪽 소원을 하나 들어주기로 했는데, 걔가..."

그는 이러한 불필요한 정보에 대해서는 정말로 뭐라고 답해야 할지 몰랐는데, 그때 아래쪽에서 느껴지는 이상한 감각에 화들짝 놀랐다. 늘씬한 벵갈 고양이가 그의 허벅지에 머리를 부비고 있었다.

"고양이가..."  
"아, 방에 데려다 놨는데. 혹시 싫어할까 봐."  
"아니, 나 완전 좋아해. ...고양이."

마르켈은 서둘러 손을 닦고 고양이를 만졌다. 귀 사이를 넘기듯이 쓰다듬자 고양이는 만족스러운 표정으로 가만히 있었다. 벤은 마지막 피자 한쪽을 먹으며 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 상자를 정리하며 그는 대수롭지 않게 말했다.

"날라가 너는 좋아해서 다행이네. 조엘은 완전 물어뜯으려고 하더니."

마르켈의 손이 잠시 멈추자 날라는 채근하듯 자신의 머리를 부벼댔다. 그는 다시 쓰다듬기 시작했지만, 이제 고양이는 안중에도 없었다. 그는 어느덧 이 집에 들어온 조엘과 벤의 모습을 상상하고 있었다. 아마도 현관문이 닫히자마자...

"마르켈?"  
"응?"  
"날라 놔줘야 할 거 같은데."

그제야 마르켈은 자신이 날라의 귀를 젖힌 채 붙들고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그가 손에 힘을 풀자 매끄럽게 빠져나간 날라가 잠시 그를 쏘아보다가 다시 사라졌다.

"아... 그... 이제 가볼게."  
"마르켈."

그는 벤에게 제발 자신의 이름을 그만 부르라고 하고 싶었다. 어쨌든 벤은 이렇게 부탁했다.

"다른 사람들한테는 아직 말하지 말아줘."  
"당연하지."  
"고마워."

벤은 마르켈의 어깨를 가볍게 쥐었다 놓았다. 넌 참 좋은 친구야. 그의 집을 나와 자신의 집으로 돌아오는 차 안에서 마르켈은 반쯤 울며 위켄드의 노래를 틀었다.

트레이닝 때 벤은 조엘과 함께 왔고, 마르켈은 이 사실을 의식하지 않으려고 애썼다. 조엘은 벤과 어깨동무를 하려고 시도했지만, 벤은 그를 밀쳐냈고 누군가가 그들에게 들리지 않을 크기의 목소리로 쟤네는 아직도 싸운 거냐고 속삭였다. 마르켈은 그 말을 굳이 수정하지 않았다. 계속 벤에게 성가시게 굴던 조엘이 문득 뒤를 돌아봤고, 마르켈은 그와 시선이 마주쳤다. 조엘은 어깨를 으쓱거렸고, 그는 조엘이 자신이 안다는 사실을 알지 궁금했다.

어쨌거나 그와는 아무 상관도 없는 일이었다.


	3. insomnia club + persuation

insomnia club

마르켈 펄츠에게 불면증은 더 이상 낯설지 않았다. 요즘 들어 그는 동이 트기 직전까지 깨어있었고, 남들이 점심을 먹을 때에야 간신히 눈을 떴다. 오전 트레이닝에는 종종 지각했고, 잠시 휴식 시간이 주어질 때마다 벤치에서 정신없이 잤다. 팀메이트들은 그의 이런 모습을 두고 처음에는 놀리다가, 나중에는 걱정하다가, 결국에는 익숙해진 것 같았다.

그날 새벽 네 시에도 마르켈은 깨어있었다. 인스타그램 피드에 있는 게시글에 전부 좋아요를 누르고, 유튜브를 한없이 보고, 다시 인스타로 돌아오길 몇 번 반복하던 차에, 벤 시몬스가 인스타 스토리를 올렸다. 새벽 4시 13분이 찍혀있었다. 마르켈은 잠시 망설이다가 그에게 메시지를 보냈다.

\- 지금 페이스타임 할 수 있어?

보낸 후에야 마르켈은 자신의 행동이 경솔했다는 것을 깨달았다. '지금'은 무슨, 그들은 평소에도 페이스타임을 하는 사이가 아니었다. 아무리 새벽 네 시--누구나 어느 정도 경솔해질 수밖에 없는 시각--라고 하더라도 정도가 있는데... 같은 생각이 채 끝나기도 전에, 벤에게서 페이스타임이 걸려왔다. 마르켈은 순간적으로 떨어뜨릴 뻔한 핸드폰을 다시 붙잡았다.

\- 뭐해?  
\- 그냥, 요즘 이 시간에는 그냥 깨어있어. ...형은 왜?  
\- 글쎄. 나도 가끔 잠이 안 와. 몸은 피곤한데... 그래서 릭 앤 모티 보고 있었어.

벤은 후면 카메라로 전환했다. 멍청하게 생긴 애니메이션 캐릭터들이 잠시 비치다가, 다시 그의 얼굴로 돌아오자 마르켈은 순간적으로 뒤로 흠칫 물러났다. 벤은 이를 전혀 알아차리지 못한 것 같았다.

\- 그리고 애들이 밤에 엄청 뛰어다니거든. 그래서 더 정신없어서 깨어있는 거 같기도 해.  
\- 애들?  
\- 고양이들. 고양이 볼래?  
\- ...그래.

사실 그렇게까지 보고 싶은 것은 아니었으나, 어쨌든 마르켈은 벤의 말에 동의했다. 아마 그가 지금 당장 '괜찮은 펀드가 있는데 대출 끼고 10m 투자해 볼래?' 라고 말해도 똑같이 대답했을 것이다. 벤은 핸드폰을 엎어놓고 방에서 나간 것 같았다. 어두컴컴한 화면을 보며 마르켈은 마음의 준비를 했다. 잠시 후 벵갈 고양이를 껴안은 벤이 보였다.

\- 날라, 마르켈한테 인사해.  
\- 안녕...?

물론 고양이는 인사할 수 없었으므로, 소리내어 인사한 건 마르켈 쪽이었다. 허공을 보던 고양이가 마침내 화면을 보더니 마르켈의 얼굴을 확인하고는 반쯤 울부짖었다.

\- 반가워서 그래.  
\- 아닌 거 같은데??  
\- 어, 어, 물지 마. 아!

그는 결국 고양이를 놓쳤고, 화면이 흔들렸다. 곧 다시 나타난 벤은 멋쩍은듯이 웃었다.

\- 사납네.  
\- 내가 요새 자기랑 안 놀아줘서 더 그런 거 같아.

그는 굳이 이유를 묻지 않았다. 침묵이 흐르는 동안, 마르켈은 벤의 얼굴을 가만히 응시했다. 전혀 어색하지 않았다. 평생, 영원히 깨어있는 채로, 이러고 있을 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들 무렵, 벤이 입을 열었다.

\- 우리 무슨, 불면증 클럽이네.

그의 입꼬리가 올라가는 것을 본 마르켈도 따라 웃었다. 벤은 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이다가, 이렇게 말했다.

\- 난 이제 잘 수 있을 것 같아. 잘 자, 마르켈.

정말로 졸려 보이긴 했다. 마르켈은 뭔가 더 말을 하고 싶었다. 예를 들어 그는 자신의 불면증이 왜 시작된 것인지에 대해 벤 시몬스에게 말하고 싶었다. 이제 그는 이유와 경과, 해결법을 알게되었는데... 마르켈은 꺼진 화면을 가만히 바라보다가, 간만에, 다섯 시 전에 잠이 들었다.

persuation

벤은 마르켈보다는 더 빨리 불면의 원인을 깨달았다. 어떤 새벽에 그는 종종 한없이 가볍게 시작된 관계가 어디까지 진지해질 수 있는지에 대해 생각했다. 자신의 집에, 조엘 엠비드만큼의 부피가 영구적으로 더해지는 것을 상상했다. 혹은 아예 그들이 말조차 하지 않고, 코트 위에서조차 눈도 마주치지 않는 상황에 대해서도 떠올렸다. 다시 말해, 별로 인정하고 싶진 않았지만, 옆에서 조엘의 진득한 체온이 느껴지지 않을 때조차 끊임없이 그에 대해 생각했다는 뜻이다.

그때마다 그는 심장 박동이 제멋대로 뛰는 것을 느꼈다. 가상의 행복, 가상의 근심. 가장 억울한 건 조엘은 이런 고민 따위는 조금도 하지 않는 것 같다는 점이었다. 예컨대 그는 조엘의 집에 갈 때마다 언제나 이렇게 하루 더 길어지는 관계에 대해 생각했으나, 조엘은... 그날 그는 같이 피파를 하자고 강요했다. '나도 릭 앤 모티 봐주잖아'라는 말에 벤은 그가 '봐준다'는 표현을 쓰기에는 지나치게 많이 웃었다는 점을 지적했으나, 조엘은 이번에도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

그는 포그바가 어쩌니, 음바페가 어쩌니, 하는 소리를 하며 벤에게 파리 생제르망이나 레알 마드리드를 고르라고 했다. 벤은 아무래도 상관없다고 했고, 조엘은 천연덕스럽게 대꾸했다.

"어떻게 그렇게 무심할 수가 있어?"  
"그게 네가 할 소리냐?"  
"내가 뭐."  
"너야말로, 하나도 안 진지하잖아. 아무 생각도 안 하고, 아무 고민도 안 하고."

벤의 반박에 조엘은 한참 동안 가만히 있다가 컨트롤러를 내려놓고 그를 향해 돌아봤다.

"내가 그러는 거 같아?"

그렇게 갑자기 진지해지면 할 말이 없었다. 벤은 잠시 눈을 굴리다가, 조엘을 마주 봤다.

"벤."  
"아, 됐어. 집어치워."

조엘은 그를 반쯤 짓누르듯이 꽉 끌어안으며 속삭였다. 넌 내가 얼마나 널 좋아하는지 상상도 못할 텐데, 벤 시몬스. 내가 너로 무슨 생각들을 하는지 알면...

"무슨 생각을 하는데."  
"지금 그게 중요한 게 아니잖아!"  
"아니, 궁금해서."

그러니까, 이번에도 벤의 호기심이 문제였다. 조엘은 몇 번이나 재확인했다. 진짜 알고 싶어? 진짜? 꼭 알아야겠어?

"말 안 해주면 다시는 너 안 볼 거야. 지금 갈래."  
"그렇게 쪼잔하게 나올 거냐고. 알겠어, 알겠어. 솔직하게, 음. 정말 솔직하게 말할게."

우리랑 르브론이랑.. 셋이서 해보면 어떨까? 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 벤이 이해하는 데는 다소 시간이 걸렸다. 마침내 이해한 후에도 가만히 얼어있다가, 그는 그대로 조엘의 집을 나왔다. 조엘이 울며불며 붙잡든 말든 소용없었다. 자신의 집으로 돌아오는 동안 벤은 또다시 끊임없이 생각했고, 마침내 논리적인 결론을 내렸다. 그의 애인에게 어떤 망령이 들린 것이 분명했다.


	4. last call

당사자의 입으로 들은 적은 없었으나 마르켈 펄츠는 벤 시몬스가 비디오 게임을 좋아한다는 사실을 알고 있었는데, 이는 그가 인터뷰에서 몇 번 언급한 적이 있기 때문이었다. 마르켈은 자신이 매일 얼굴을 보는 직장 동료의 인터뷰를, 굳이, 유튜브에서 찾아봤다는 사실—심지어 여러 번 보았다는 점—을 무시하려 애쓰며, 벤에 대해 새롭게 알게 된 것들을 되뇌었다.

덕분에 벤이 먼저 메시지를 보내왔을 때 그는 놀라지 않을 수 있었다. 아니, 사실 놀랐지만… 어쨌든 메시지의 내용은 다음과 같았다.

너네 집에서 폴아웃 해도 돼?

무슨 폴아웃? 반사적으로 답장을 보내고 나서야 마르켈은 그것이 당연히 폴아웃 76을 지칭한다는 것을 깨달았다. 얼마 전에 이루어진 그들의 팀과 제작사의 콜라보레이션으로 인해 마르켈의 집에는 소프트웨어가 있었다.

형도 받았지 않아?  
아니, 너만 받은 거 같은데. 근데 누구랑 같이 있어? 네가 불편하면 굳이 안 가도 되니까.

마르켈은 순간 혀를 씹을 뻔했다. 그는 서둘러 답장을 적었다.

불편하다니 절대 아냐. 당연히 와도 돼.

그는 그 뒤에 몇 단어를 더 썼다가, 아무래도 너무 오버하는 것 같아 지웠다. 벤의 짤막한 답장—“곧 출발할게”—을 확인한 마르켈은 핸드폰을 내려놓고 재빨리 집안을 둘러본 후, 잠시 패닉에 빠졌다. 일단 창문을 열고, 버릴 수 있는 쓰레기를 버리고, 빨래는 그가 들어갈 일이 없는 방에 몰아넣고…

벤이 그의 집에 오는 것은 처음이었다. 이 정도면 괜찮겠다 싶을 정도로 정리를 마친 마르켈은 소파에 걸터앉은 채 생각에 잠겼다. 그는 벤이 다른 선수의 집에는 결코 이런 식으로 방문하지 않으리라는 것을 알고 있었고, 때문에 그의 행동에 다른 함의는 없는지 고민했다. 어쩌면, 이라는 부사와 함께 헛된 희망을 품을 무렵 하나의 이름이 떠올랐다. 조엘 엠비드. 당연히 조엘의 집에는 ‘이런 식으로’가 아니라, 어떤 식으로든 찾아갔을 것이다. 그리고는… 그는 밀려오는 기억에 입술을 깨물었다. 본의 아니게 목격했던 라커룸에서의 일 때문에 얼마나 많은 밤을 뜬눈으로 지새웠는가. 그의 머릿속에서 기억을 넘어서 더욱 노골적인 상상이 전개되기 직전, 현관 벨이 울렸다. 마르켈은 어기적거리며 일어섰다.

“…어서 와.”

그러니까 이런 상황에는 무슨 말을 해야 하더라? 벤은 말이 많은 편이 아니었고, 마르켈은 어쨌든 집주인으로서 침묵을 깨야 할 의무감 같은 걸 느꼈다.

“갑자기 폴아웃은 왜?”  
“그냥, 오랜만에 하고 싶어서.”

마르켈에게 이성이 희박하게라도 남아있는 상태였다면 이렇게 생각했을지도 모른다. ‘그러면 3이나 4를 하면 되잖아? 아니면 뉴베가스라도? 왜 굳이 남의 집에 와서 온라인 멀티플레이 게임을 하려고 하지?’ 그러나 희박한 이성조차 남아있지 않았고, 마르켈이 할 수 있는 일이라고는 벤의 말에 멍하니 고개를 끄덕이는 것이 전부였다. 게임이 로딩되는 동안 이런 말을 하기는 했다.

“근데 멀티플레이인데 괜찮아?”  
“싱글플레이도 가능하긴 하다는데. 아니야?”  
“아… 그래도, 재미없을 텐데.”

그 말에 벤은 소리 죽여 웃었고, 순간 그가 자신을 비웃는 것이 아닌가 싶어진 마르켈은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 벤은 잠시 화면에서 시선을 떼고 마르켈을 마주 보았다.

“뭐, 너랑 얘기라도 하면 되지.”

대체 무슨 얘기? 얘기만? 마르켈은 묻고 싶었으나, 벤은 다시 화면으로 시선을 돌렸다. 비디오 게임을 좋아한다는 말은 빈말이 아니었는지, 그는 빠르게 인터페이스와 구성을 파악했다.

“확실히 컨텐츠가 많은 게임은 아니네.”

다섯 번째 반복된 돌발 전투를 마친 벤의 평이었다. 내내 그를 보고 있던 마르켈은 황급히 화면을 봤다.

“사실상 폐품 수집하고 마을 짓는 게 전부더라고. 시간이 많으면 그것도 나름대로 할만하겠지만…”  
“예전 같았으면 재밌게 했을 텐데.”

벤은 컨트롤러를 내려놓았다. 웃음기가 거의 없는 얼굴로 그는 덧붙였다.

“시즌 아웃 되었을 때는 별 재미없는 게임도 다 했으니까.”  
“알아.”

그리고 이는 진심이었다. 수년 간의 탱킹에 대한 벌이라도 되는지, 필라델피아 세븐티식서스의 간판 선수들은 시즌이 시작하기도 전에 장기 부상에 시달렸다. 운동을 업으로 삼는 사람이 움직일 수 있는 범위와 시간에 제한이 걸린다는 것은 정신적으로도 견디기 어려운 일이었다. 마르켈 역시 그 기분을 알았다.

“그러고 보니…”

마르켈이 운을 띄우자 벤은 그를 빤히 바라봤다. 실수하는 것은 아닐까 생각하면서도 마르켈은 참지 못하고 이렇게 말해버렸다.

“조엘도 비디오 게임 좋아한다고 하지 않았어?”  
“그 새끼 얘기는 꺼내지도 마.”  
“왜, 왜?”

그가 흔히 보이지 않는 격렬한 반응에 마르켈은 잠시 당황했다. 벤은 자신의 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 그들이 싸웠을까? 마르켈은 지난 며칠간 벤과 조엘의 사이가 어땠는지 떠올려보려고 애썼다. 하지만 라커룸 사건 전후로도 그들은 서로에게 데면데면하게 굴었다. 둘은 말하자면 비밀 연애—이 표현을 떠올리는 것만으로도 위장이 뒤틀리는 기분이었다—에 가까운 관계였으니, 마르켈이 그들의 사이가 틀어진 일을 알아차리지 못한 것도 무리는 아니었다.

“마실 거 있어?”  
“게토레이?”

나름대로의 농담이었으나, 벤의 보기 좋은 눈썹이 치켜 올라가고 나서야 마르켈은 황급히 덧붙였다. 술도 있어.

“누가 사줬어?”  
“뭐가?”  
“너 아직 생일 안 지났잖아.”

벤이 자신의 생일을 알고 있다는 사실에서 오는 묘한 만족감과, 이 시점에 그런 소리를 듣는 황당함 사이에서 마르켈은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 벤은 피식 웃은 후 말했다. 농담이야. 마시자. 마르켈이 꺼낸 헤네시를 보고는 또다시 농담을 하고 싶은지 벤의 입꼬리가 팽팽해졌으나, 그는 이를 참아 넘기고는 마르켈이 건넨 잔을 받았다.

“아. 갈 때 운전 못 하겠네.”

몇 모금을 마신 후에 벤은 문득 생각났다는 듯이 말했다. 마르켈은 냉큼 대답했다.

“자고 가도 돼.”

벤이 잠시 망설이자, 마르켈은 변명하듯이 부연했다.

“아침에 형 집 들렀다가 트레이닝 가면 되잖아.”  
“뭐, 그래도 되겠지.”

그리고는 침묵이 내려앉았다. 벤이 손끝으로 잔의 가장자리를 느리게 매만지는 것을 보며, 마르켈은 입안이 말라오는 것을 느꼈다.

“나는 걔가 무슨 생각을 하는지 모르겠어.”

아무런 예고도 없이 벤은 그렇게 툭 던지듯이 말했다. 마르켈은 그 대명사가 누굴 일컫는지 알고 있었고, 맞장구도, 대꾸도, 어떠한 말도 하지 못했다.

“뭐, 나도 내가 무슨 생각으로 이러고 있는지 모르겠으니까. 그게 그거일 수도.”  
“서로… 좋아하는 거 아니었어?”

묻고 난 후에야 마르켈은 자신의 말이 멍청하게 들릴 것이라고 생각했다. 벤은 살짝 표정을 찌푸렸고, 그의 눈썹뼈가 만들어낸 그늘에 아몬드 꼴의 눈이 잠겼다.

“그렇게 생각해 본 적은 없어.”  
“정말?”

그의 말끝이 지나치게 날카롭게 치솟자, 벤은 의아하다는 듯이 마르켈을 보았다. 마르켈은 위태롭게 흔들리는 목소리로 재차 물었다.

“어떻게 좋아하지도 않는데 그래?”  
“……너 되게 보수적이구나?”

벤의 명백한 농담에도 마르켈은 웃지 않았다. 웃지 못했다는 쪽이 더 정확할 것이다.

“안 좋아하는 거면—”  
“아니, 안 좋아한다고는 안 했는데.”

말이 끊긴 마르켈은 잠시 눈을 깜빡였다. 자신의 얼굴 위를 방황하는 그의 시선을 느낀 벤은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“마르켈. 너는…”

그는 무슨 말이든 해야 했다. 이 어색한 상황에 종지부를 찍어야 했다. 핑계는 얼마든지 댈 수 있었다. 너무 피곤해서 당장 자야겠다든지, 고양이들이 걱정되어서 우버를 불러서라도 돌아가야겠다든지. 그러나 벤은 망설였고, 마르켈은 그 틈을 파고들었다. 물기 어린 입술이 그의 뺨을 스치듯이 눌렀고, 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알아차렸을 때 마르켈은 이미 뒤로 몸을 뺀 상태였다.

“…미안해.”

그는 울 듯한 얼굴로 사과했다. 벤은 자신이 의도한 것보다 더 단호한 목소리로 대답했다. 그럴 필요 없어. 그리고는 그의 얼굴을 감싸 잡았다.

입술이 겹쳐질 때까지도 마르켈은 얼떨떨한 상태였다. 벤의 키스는 능숙했고, 마르켈이 할 수 있는 일은 오로지 그를, 기꺼이, 받아들이는 것뿐이었다. 같은 술을 마셨는데도 벤에게서는 더 짙고 쓴맛이 났고, 그가 자신을 서두르지 않고 파악하는 동안 마르켈은 더욱 취하는 것만 같았다. 어느 순간 벤이 잠시 입을 뗐고, 마르켈은 단잠에서 깬 기분으로 눈꺼풀을 반쯤 들어 올렸다.

“혹시 첫키스였어?”  
“아니, 당연히 아니지! 갑자기 무슨 소리야?”  
“아, 너무 못하길래.”

벤은 입꼬리를 끌어올려 웃었다. 황당하면서도 또 그 미소마저도 멋있다고 생각한 마르켈은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 벤은 놀리는 듯한 어조로 말을 이었다. 괜찮아. 내가 잘하니까. 그리고 그의 말을 증명하듯 이어지는 키스는 조금 전과는 완전히 달랐다. 마르켈은 주도권을 뺏기지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼으나, 아무 소용도 없었고, 결국 조금은 행복하게 포기했다. 대신 그는 조심스럽게 벤의 허리에 손을 얹었다. 벤이 코웃음 치는 것이 느껴졌지만 마르켈은 굴하지 않고 그에게 몸을 바짝 붙이며 은근슬쩍 손을 아래로 가져갔다. 호흡이 부족해져 잠깐 멀어진 찰나, 그는 속삭였다.

“나, 술은 못 마셔도 섹스는 할 수 있는데.”  
“마르켈, 그런 말은 보통 안 하는 게 나을 거 같지 않아?”

어이없다는 듯한 벤의 평가에도 마르켈은 이전처럼 부끄러워하지 않았다. 키스만 못 하는 게 아니라 술도 못 하네, 같은 생각을 하며, 벤은 체중을 실어 안겨오는 그를 마주 끌어안았다.

일어났을 때 벤은 이미 없었다. 마르켈은 서둘러 문밖으로 나갔으나 그의 벤틀리 역시 사라진 후였다. 그는 맥이 빠진 채 집안으로 돌아왔다. 씻고 나갈 준비를 하는 동안 머리가 깨질 것처럼 아파왔다.

트레이닝 때 그는 벤 쪽을 불필요하게 여러 번 봤으나, 벤은 그를 봐주지도, 그렇다고 피하지도 않았다. 단체 연습이 끝난 후 그는 벤에게 가려고 했으나, 더 가까이 있던 조엘이 먼저였다.

“얘기 좀 하자.”

무슨 얘기? 설마 벤이 벌써 조엘에게 말한 걸까? 마르켈은 그 자리에 얼어붙었다. 벤은 귀찮다는 듯한 표정을 지어 보였음에도, 조엘과 함께 밖으로 나갔다. 누군가 그의 어깨에 팔을 올리며 아는 척을 했으나, 마르켈의 귀에는 들리지 않았다.

밖으로 나온 벤은 드물게도 진지한 얼굴의 조엘을 마주 보았다. 심지어 그는 망설이기까지 하고 있었다. 결국 먼저 입을 연 쪽은 벤이었다.

“…나도 할 얘기가 있어.”

하려던 말이 무엇인지는 몰라도, 조엘은 그가 침묵을 깨서 기쁜 것 같았다. 순간 얼굴에 번진 미소가 어떻게 변할지 궁금해하는 마음으로, 벤은 어젯밤 있었던 일에 대해 세 단어로 말했다.

“나 마르켈이랑 잤어.”  
“마르켈?”  
“그래.”

조엘의 표정은 흥미롭다는 듯이 변했다. 벤은 이미 무언가 잘못되었다는 사실을 직감했고, 이는 곧 사실로 드러났다.

“어땠어?”  
“뭐가?”  
“마르켈이랑 잔 게 어땠냐고.”  
“…진심으로 묻는 거야?”  
“당연히 진심이지.”  
“너는… 아무렇지도 않아?”

마침내 조엘은 활짝 웃었고, 벤은 그것이 정말로 꼴 보기 싫다고 생각했다. 조엘은 세상에서 제일 웃긴 농담을 들었다는 듯이 되물었다.

“벤자민, 진짜로 내가 마르켈에게 질투할 거라고 생각해?”

그리고 둘 모두 대답을 알고 있었다. 벤은 갑자기 얼굴에 열이 오르는 것을 느꼈고, 그러거나 말거나 조엘은 느물거리며 이어나갔다.

“오히려 난 네가 솔직하게 말해줬다는 게 좋은데. 너는 이런 주제에 대해 얘기하는 걸 별로 안 좋아하는 거 같았으니까. 근데 그런 취향인지는 몰랐네. 혹시 네가 탑이었어? 그러면…”  
“좀 닥쳐줄래.”

왜 이런 대화를 하고 있는지 퍼뜩 기억난 벤은 그의 말을 끊고 물었다.

“근데 너는 무슨 말 하려고 한 건데?”  
“음, 나중에 말해도 되는 거야. 아무튼 지금 그 얘기가 중요한 게 아니잖아? 벤, 그렇게 섹스가 하고 싶었으면…”

벤과 조엘은 한참 후에 돌아왔다. 그동안 마르켈은 벤에게 무슨 말을 해야 할지 생각하고 있었다. 그는 벤에게 하고 싶은 얘기가 지나치게 많았다. 단 하나의 예시를 들자면, 애매모호한 조엘과 벤의 사이와는 달리, 자신은 확실하게 그를 좋아한다고 선언할 수 있다는 것. 마침내 그들의 시선이 마주쳤고, 마르켈은 자신의 심장이 정말로 멈춰 섰다고 생각했다. 벤은 고개를 돌리지 않았고, 어쩌면 친절하다고까지 표현할 수 있는 눈빛으로 그를 봤으나, 마르켈은 알 수밖에 없었다. 그에게 주어졌던 기회의 틈이 이미 닫혔다는 것을.


	5. I need to hear it

TD 가든에서의 크리스마스 경기가 원하는 대로만 풀리지 않으리라는 것은 예상했던 일이지만, 그것을 실제로 겪는 것은 완전히 다른 차원의 괴로움이었다. 세상에 지는 것을 좋아하는 사람은 없겠으나, 벤 시몬스는 패배를 자각할 때마다 머릿속에서 폭발하는 듯한 굴욕감을 가만히 삭히는데 애를 먹어왔다. 어떤 사람들은 그의 무표정한 얼굴을 보고 승부욕이 없다며 비난했으나, 그것은 벤이 할 수 있는 최대한의 노력이었다.

그는 보스턴 관중들의 야유를 들으며 터널로 향했다. 안쪽에서 익숙하고 시끄러운 목소리가 들리자, 벤은 발걸음을 조금 재촉했다. 예상대로 복도에는 조엘이 신호등처럼 서 있었으나, 그의 옆에 있는 카이리 어빙을 보는 것은 예상 밖이었다. 저지 위해 셀틱스 후디를 껴입은 카이리는 벤과 시선이 마주치자 살짝 뒤로 물러섰다.

"……아무튼 연락해."

그리고는 홈 팀 라커룸 쪽으로 가버렸다. 벤은 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 물었다.

"무슨 얘기 했어?"  
"뭐, 별로 안 중요한 것들."  
"그러니까 그게 뭔데?"

평정을 가장하려는 시도는 형편없이 실패했고, 벤은 말을 내뱉자마자 그의 목소리가 자기 자신이 듣기에도 다소 조급했다는 것을 깨달았다. 조엘은 웃지도 않고 이렇게 되물었다. 네가 알아서 뭐하게? 그대로 그는 성큼성큼 걸어가 버렸고, 벤은 황당한 기분으로 그의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 너네 또 싸웠어? 누군가가 물었지만, 벤은 대꾸하지 않았다.

벤은 TD 가든에서 출발하는 첫 번째 팀 버스에 일부러 타지 않고 기다렸으나, 조엘은 두 번째 팀 버스에도 없었다. 그는 최대한 자연스럽게 티제이에게 말을 걸었다.

"혹시 조엘 못 봤어?"  
"음, 못 봤는데? 아까 탔을걸?"

벤은 '아냐. 내가 아까 나가는 사람들 하나하나 다 체크했는데 조엘은 없었어.'라고 대답하는 대신 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 조엘의 행방에 대한 어떤 추측이 불현듯 떠오른 것은, 이미 호텔 방에 도착한 후였다.

카이리 어빙은 그에게 포인트 가드와 빅맨이 어쩌니저쩌니 하는 얘기를 했던 장본인이었고, 사실상 이 모든 사태의 원흉이나 다름없었다. 솔직히 말하자면 벤은 여태까지 이 사태를 어느 정도 즐기고 있었으나, 그와 조엘의 사이는 최근 들어 어쩐지 서먹해진 것 같았다. 이 상황에서 카이리가 조엘에게 연락하라고 했다는 뜻은…….

벤은 TD 가든의 라커룸으로 조엘을 끌고 들어가는 카이리의 모습을 지나치게 생생하게 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그리고 조엘은 라커룸에서 하는 걸 좋아했으니까, 거기까지 생각이 닿자 그는 피가 식는다는 기분이 무엇인지 이해할 수 있었다. 조엘은 그의 메시지─"지금 어디야?"─를 읽지 않았고, 전화까지 하기에는 자존심이 상했다. 벤은 휴대폰을 들여보다가, 내려놓다가, 를 반복하다가 잠이 들었다.

바로 그 자존심이 문제였다. 보스턴에서 돌아온 이후, 조엘이 먼저 말을 걸지 않고 그를 피하는 시간이 길어질수록 벤은 서서히 열이 받기 시작했다. 다른 사람에게 말할 수도 없는 문제였다. 벤은 자신의 불만을 에둘러 해소하기 시작했다.

예컨대 그들이 종종 서로의 집에 갈 일이 생긴 이후로, 벤은 연습이 끝나면 자연스럽게 면허가 없는 조엘을 그의 집까지 태워주고는 했다. 혹은 그대로 자신의 집으로 가기도 했다. 어쨌든 그들의 사이가 갑작스레 애매해진 이후로도 차를 태워주는 것은 변하지 않았는데, 이제 벤은 있지도 않은 약속 핑계를 대거나, 빨리 가서 화분에 물을 줘야 한다는 이유를 대며 트레이닝이 끝나자마자 혼자 떠났다.

또한 연습 경기 때마다 벤은 조엘에게, 절대, 공을 주지 않았다. 조엘이 이게 자신의 착각이 아니라고 확신할 수 있었던 것은, 그가 실제 경기 중에는 절대로 그러지 않았기 때문이다. 워싱턴 위저즈와의 경기에서 조엘은 벤의 어시스트를 받아 근사한 리버스 레이업을 넣었지만, 벤은 그의 하이파이브조차 받아주지 않았다. 거기까지는 어떻게든 참아볼 수 있었다.

조엘의 인내심이 결정적으로 바닥난 건, 어느 날 연습이 끝난 후 벤이 랜드리에게 이렇게 말을 걸었을 때였다.

"랜드리, 요즘 식물 키운다고 하지 않았어? 혹시 선인장 하나 키울래?"  
"웬 선인장?"  
"아, 내가 키우던 건데 자리가 없어서."

그 다음 순간 조엘은 벤과 시선이 마주쳤다. 벤은 잠시 그를 바라보다 고개를 돌렸다. 조엘은 벤이 언급한 선인장이 언젠가 자신이 줬던 턱없이 작은 화분에 담긴 것이라는 걸 알았다. 랜드리는 위기를 회피하는 특유의 본능으로 벤의 제안을 무사히 거절했다. 잠시 후 조엘은 그대로 라커룸을 떠나려던 벤을 붙잡았다.

"얘기 좀 해."  
"무슨 얘기? 이거나 놔."

조엘은 자신이 벤의 팔을 지나치게 꽉 붙잡고 있다는 걸 알고 뿌리치듯이 놓았다. 라커룸에는 둘밖에 남지 않았다. 조엘은 팔짱을 껴고 벤을 가만히 내려다봤다.

"대체 요새 왜 이러는데?"  
"내가 너랑 친하게 지내야 될 이유라도 있어?"  
"...그럴 이유는 없지. 그렇지만 이건 안 친한 수준을 넘어서 대놓고 좆같이 구는 거잖아. 벤, 뭐가 문제야?"  
"뭐가 문제냐고?"

벤은 그의 말을 되풀이했다. 정말로 그 질문에 대답하고 싶지는 않았다.

"보스턴 어웨이 때. 네가 카이리랑 나갔잖아."  
"그게 뭐?"

조엘은 되물었으나, 벤은 더 부연하지 않았다. 잠시 그를 빤히 보던 조엘은 어이없다는 듯이 웃었다.

"내가 카이리랑 잤으면, 그러면 뭐? 너도 마르켈이랑 잤잖아."  
"그 얘기가 왜 나와?"  
"너는 그러고 다니면서, 지금 내가 카이리랑 잤다고 이러는 거라고?"  
"...그건 실수였어."

실수, 라는 말이 끝나기도 전에 뉴욕 근교에서 물리치료를 받고 있을 마르켈의 얼굴이 잠시 떠올랐으나, 벤은 현 상황에 집중하기로 했다. 조엘은 비꼬듯이 말했다.

"실수라고. 벤자민, 나는 실수 같은 거 안 해."  
"그래. 뭐?"  
"내가 이러고 있다는 걸 믿을 수가 없네. 벤, 나는 카이리랑 안 잤다고. 고려해 본 적조차 없어."  
"그럼 그날 뭘 한 건데?"  
"어떻게 하면 엉덩이 가벼운 포인트가드와 독점적인 관계로 나아갈 수 있을지에 대해 상담했지. 그런 건 카이리의 전문 분야니까."

잠깐 정적이 내려앉았다. 잠시 후에 조엘이 살짝 목이 막힌 듯한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 그래, 이럴까봐 말 안 하려고 했는데, 쪽팔리니까. 그 말이 끝나기도 전에 벤은 충동적으로 조엘에게 키스했다. 허공에 멈춰 있던 조엘의 손이 곧바로 벤을 움켜쥐듯 감쌌다. 서로의 몸을 바짝 끌어당기며, 저돌적으로─

"아, 아!! 아파!"

입술을 살짝 깨물었을 뿐인데, 조엘은 오만상을 찌푸렸다. 그의 품에서 빠져나온 벤은 코웃음을 쳤다.

"진짜 깬다."  
"아니, 진짜 아팠거든!"  
"아무튼 나가자."  
"왜?"  
"왜는 무슨 왜야, 계속 여기서 이러고 있을 거야?"

뜸을 들이던 벤은 마지못해 덧붙였다. 내 집으로 가자. 그의 말에 조엘은 씩 웃었다.

조엘의 밑에서 벤은 종종 이러다 압사하는 것이 아닐까 하는 생각을 했다. 얼마나 부끄러운 일일까, 언론에선 뭐라고 떠들까, 까지 가다보면 더는 생각을 할 수 없을 정도로 밀고 들어오는 조엘이 있었다. 그럴 때마다 벤은 조엘의 등에 걸친 팔에 힘을 주고 매달리듯 간신히 버텼다. 조엘은 언제나 그와 시선을 맞춰왔는데, 너무 집중해서 살짝 일그러진 얼굴을 볼 때마다 그는 조엘 엠비드가 이토록 갈구하는 대상이 자신이라는 사실에 더없는 만족감을 느끼고는 했다.

물론 그러한 정서적 고양감이 아니더라도, 부딪치는 육신 사이에서 오는 원초적 단계의 쾌감만으로도 충분할 때가 있었다. 온몸이 덜덜 떨리는 와중에 벤이 할 수 있는 것은 조엘의 이름을 부르는 것뿐이었다. 평소에 어떻게든 평정을 유지하다가 통제권을 모조리 조엘에게 넘긴 채 맞는 절정에는 벤이 이전의 관계에서 느끼지 못했던, 당혹스러울 정도의 해방감이 있었다.

벤이 이를 입밖으로 꺼낸 적은 한번도 없었지만.

조엘이 샤워를 같이 하자고 주장하는 것에 말려 들어가, 그대로 샤워실에서 한 번 더 하고 나온 벤은 기진맥진한 채 누워있었다. 육체적인 것보다는 정신적인 피로가 더 컸다. 그대로 잠들려던 참, 벤은 문득 조엘에게 말하고 싶었던 것이 생각났다.

"그때……."  
"응?"  
"내가 너한테 카이리랑 무슨 얘기 했냐고 물어봤을 때 있잖아. 네가 별로 안 중요하다고 했던 거."

조엘은 다시 눈을 떴다. 벤이 무슨 말을 할지 궁금하다는 듯이, 그의 입꼬리는 올라가 있었다.

"너한테는 안 중요했을지 몰라도, 나한테는 중요했어. ……너에 대한 일이니까."

뒤로 갈수록 벤의 목소리는 점점 작아졌다. 그러다가 갑자기 벤이 눈을 간신히 뜨고는 덧붙였다.

"조엘 엠비드, 넌 진짜 이상한 놈이야."  
"갑자기?!"

그 말을 끝으로 벤은 곯아떨어졌고, 조엘은 잠시 그대로 잠든 그의 모습을 내려다보다가, 소리없이 웃었다. 그의 포인트가드는 밀고 당기기에 형편없었다(조엘은 자신 역시 그렇다는 것을 떠올리지는 못했다). 어쨌든, 그래서? 지난 며칠 간의 일은 해결된 것 같았으나, 어쨌거나 그들의 사이를 확실하게 해둘 필요는 있을 것이다. 자고 일어나면 꼭 얘기해야지, 그렇게 생각하며, 조엘은 눈을 감았다.


	6. kisses

\- fingertips

벤 시몬스가 샤워를 마치고 나왔을 때도 라커룸 안은 여전히 소란스러웠다. 원정 경기인 것을 감안하더라도 이길 가능성이 더없이 희박했던 상대에게 거둔 승리인 만큼, 모두가 들떠있었고, 조엘 엠비드는 당연히 그 소란의 중심에 있었다. 벤치에 걸터앉은 채, 치킨 윙을 먹으면서. 그는 가급적 조엘이 앉아있는 곳을 피해 조용히 빠져나가려고 했다. 시선이 마주치지만 않았더라도 성공할 수 있었을 것이다.

"이리 와."  
"……왜?"

벤은 경계하며 물었고, 묻자마자 후회했다. 조엘의 입에서 무슨 말이 튀어나올지 몰랐다. 모두─팀메이트들, 코치들, 스탭들─가 그들을 주목하고 있었고, 조엘은 태연하게 대꾸했다.

"여기 치킨 윙 엄청 맛있거든. 너도 먹어봐."

다행히도 그가 걱정하는 사태는 일어나지 않았다. 순간 벤은 조엘을 이렇게까지 불신하는 스스로가 부끄러웠다. 당장 여기서, 모두의 앞에서, 조엘이 무슨 선언이라도 할 것도 아닌데. 벤은 조엘의 앞으로 갔다. 그는 자연스럽게 윙을 건네주었고, 벤은 손을 더럽히지 않기 위해 몸을 숙였다. 마주친 조엘의 눈에는 희미한 웃음기가 있었다.

그의 말대로 윙은 맛있었다. 조엘은 윙의 뒤쪽을 잡은 채, 벤이 앞부분을 먹는 것을 지켜보았다. 벤의 입술이 손끝을 스치자, 그는 피식 웃었다. 벤이 왜 웃느냐는 듯이 그를 쏘아보다가, 조엘의 손끝을 깨물었다. 조엘은 비명을 질렀다.

"미쳤어? 아프잖아!"  
"하."

벤은 그를 비웃으며 다시 몸을 일으켰다. 몇 개 더 먹어! 조엘의 말에도 벤은 돌아보지 않았다. 하여튼, 성격하고는……. 조엘은 투덜거리다가, 무언가 이상하다는 것을 깨달았다. 기이할 정도로 조용해진 라커룸에서, 조엘은 심호흡했다.

\- lips

올스타 기간 동안에는 오히려 괜찮았다. 한 팀에서 두 명의 올스타가 뽑혔다는 것은 어쨌든 대단한 일이었고(그 보스턴 셀틱스조차 카이리 어빙 혼자만 나왔으니까), 자연스레 미디어 데이의 일정도 내내 겹쳤다. 숙소로 돌아갈 때도 함께였고, 심지어 객실도 바로 옆이었고, 조엘은 자연스럽게 벤의 방에 자신의 짐을 놓았다. 벤은 어이없다는 듯이 물었다.

"적어도 짐은 네 방에 놓아야 하지 않겠어?"  
"뭐하러?"  
"사람들이,"

조엘은 그의 말을 받아주지 않았다. 먼저 평정을 잃은 쪽은 벤이었다.

"꼭 말로 해야 알아? 내가 무슨 말 하려고 했던 건지 알면서."  
"모르겠는데요."  
"아, 진짜 유치하게 굴어."  
"그래도 좋아하잖아."

조엘의 말에 벤은 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 내가? 너를? 조엘은 뿌듯한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

"아니야?"

벤은 대답 대신 자신의 짐을 챙겼다. 어디 가? 조엘의 말에 그는 부루퉁하게 대꾸했다. 옆방으로 갈 거야.

"뭐야, 조금 전에 나한테 유치하니 어쩌니 해놓고."  
"진짜, 가끔은 네가 너무 싫어. 이럴 때."

그래도 좋을 때도 있으니까 우리가 이러고 있는 거겠지? 은근한 목소리로 대꾸하며, 조엘은 벤을 뒤에서 붙잡았다. 또 개수작이네, 생각하면서도 벤은 피식피식 웃었다. 조엘은 그를 감싸 안은 채 뒷걸음질 쳤고, 침대의 발치에 부딪치자 그대로 뒤로 누웠다. 벤은 몸을 일으키려고 했으나, 조엘은 그를 단단하게 붙든 팔에 힘을 풀지 않았다.

"아니, 야, 잠깐 놔 봐."

조엘을 반쯤 뿌리치며, 벤은 간신히 돌아누웠다. 다시 서로를 마주 보게 되었고, 이제는 벤이 위에 올라탄 꼴이었다. 조엘은 기대감에 찬 얼굴로 벤을 올려다봤다. 조엘은 정말이지 제정신이 아니었고, 그런 그에게 이렇게까지 빠져버린 자신도 분명 문제가 있었다. 뭐가 되었든 그가 원하는 대로는 해주기 싫다는 생각을 하면서도, 벤은 조엘에게 입맞췄다.

벤은 원하는 만큼 템포를 느리게 끌었다. 조급해진 상대가 고개를 들고 주도권을 빼앗아가려고 할 때마다, 벤은 그의 얼굴을 눌렀다. 그는 항변하듯이 벤을 올려다봤으나, 벤은 조엘이 말을 할 틈을 주지 않았다. 한참 후에야 벤은 몸을 일으켰다.

"음, 이거 괜찮네."  
"어떤 점에서?"  
"네가 아무 말도 안 했다는 점에서."  
"너무한─"

벤은 조엘의 셔츠를 끝까지 걷어 올려, 그의 입에 반쯤 쑤셔 넣었다. 조엘은 여전히 뭐라고 말했으나, 옷에 막혀 웅웅거릴 뿐이었다. 벤은 지시했다.

"이러고 가만히 있어."  
".. .. ...! ... .. ..."

벤은 조엘의 눈에서 기대감과 즐거움을 읽은 후에야 움직였다. 그가 바지 주머니에서 콘돔을 꺼내는 것을 본 조엘이 어떻게든 놀리고 싶어하는 표정을 지었고, 벤은 그의 입을 막아놓기를 잘했다고 생각했다. 벤이 콘돔을 뜯을 즈음에 조엘의 페니스는 이미 반쯤 서 있었고, 덕분에 콘돔을 씌우는데는 아무 문제도 없었다.

문제가 있다면 그들이 지금과 같은 포지션으로는 한 번도 해본 적이 없다는 사실이었다. 벤은 살짝 자포자기한 심정으로 손에 젤을 덜어냈다. 조엘의 눈이 다시 한 번 가늘어졌다. 벤은 반대쪽 손으로 조엘의 눈을 가렸다.

"뭘 보려고 해."  
"!! ... !!"

조엘이 뭐라고 항의하는 것 같았으나, 벤은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 곧 조엘은 잠잠해지자, 벤은 차라리 그가 끙끙대는 소리라도 내는 편이 낫다는 것을 깨달았다. 숨소리 말고는 젤이 찔꺽거리는 소리만 나는 듯한 기분에, 벤은 조엘의 귀도 막고 싶어졌으나 그에게는 손이 두 개밖에 없었다. 조엘의 입꼬리가 슬슬 올라가는 것을 내려다보며, 벤은 귀끝이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다.

자세를 바꾸려면 조엘의 눈을 가렸던 손을 떼고 몸을 지탱해야 했다. 벤이 마침내 손을 거두자 조엘은 눈을 깜빡거리다가, 벤과 시선이 마주치자 코로 웃었다. 크흥, 하는 소리에 벤은 경고했다.

"자꾸 웃으면 그만할 거야."

조엘은 순식간에 정색했다. 벤은 조엘의 페니스를 손에 빠듯하게 쥐었다. 언제나처럼 이게 들어갈까 싶었으나, 그는 이제는 경험적으로 불가능은 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그러나 이번에는 달랐다. 이 위에 앉아야 한단 말이지, 벤은 페니스를 슬슬 쓸며 고민했다. 조엘은 웬일로 얌전하게 기다렸다. 아마도 그가 결국에는 해내고야 말 것을 알고 있었기에.

벤은 아주 천천히, 조금씩, 조엘의 위로 가라앉았다. 발끝부터 허벅지 위쪽까지 힘이 들어가, 언제부턴가 그는 조엘의 상체에 반쯤 기댔다. 조엘의 손은 기다렸다는 듯이 벤의 까슬한 뒷머리를 쓸다가, 점차 아래로 내려갔다. 절반도 채 들어가지 않은 시점에 그가 자신의 허리를 붙들자, 벤은 조엘이 이대로 그를 끌어내릴 수도 있겠다는 불길한 생각을 했고,

"아, 아!"

그런 생각은 대개 어김없이 사실로 드러나게 마련이었다. 벤은 저도 모르게 몸을 뒤로 빼려고 했으나, 조엘이 그를 붙잡은 탓에 벗어날 수 없었다. 조엘은 기다렸다는 듯이 움직이기 시작했고, 그가 깊이 치고 들어올 때마다 벤의 호흡은 사정없이 흐트러졌다.

그것도 잠시였다. 벤은 곧 적당한 빠르기를 찾았고, 조엘의 장난에 더는 휘둘리지 않았다. 그의 숨소리가 아까와는 확연히 다른 농도로 가빠졌고, 그건 조엘 역시 마찬가지였다. 조엘은 자신의 배 위로 맞닿는 벤의 성기를 느리게 매만지기 시작했고, 오래 지나지 않아 거의 동시에 사정했다.

"미친 새끼.."

잠시 후 벤이 처음으로 내뱉은 말이었다. 조엘은 입 안에 뭉쳐져 있던 셔츠를 꺼냈다. 얼굴 가득 번진 미소를 숨길 생각도 하지 않은 채, 그는 벤을 추궁했다.

"솔직히 내가 도와주지 않았으면 해 뜰 때까지 그러고 있었을 거잖아."  
"도와주긴 뭘 도와줘, 헛소리 하지 마."  
"네가 별로 못 즐긴 거 같아서 하는 말이지. 난 너무 좋았는데."

벤은 그 말에는 제대로 대꾸하지 못했다. 조엘은 기세를 타고 요구했다.

"그리고 다음에도 이럴 거면 얼굴 보여줘. 너가 뒤로 하는─"  
"아, 다시 닥치고 있어, 좀."

벤은 침대에서 일어나려고 했으나, 저도 모르게 몸이 휘청거렸다. 그 모습을 본 조엘의 광대가 올라갔으나, 벤은 그가 또다시 어떤 말이든 꺼내기 전에 입을 효과적으로 틀어막았다. 맞닿은 입술 너머로 조엘은 쿡쿡거리며 웃다가, 이내 그의 얼굴을 붙들고 키스했다.

\- knees

좋을 때가 있으면, 당연히 나쁠 때도 있었다. 다른 모든 것이 그렇듯이.

정규 시즌이 끝나갈 무렵, 조엘의 고질적인 부상이 심해졌다. 한 경기를 간신히 20분 뛰었다면, 다음 경기에서는 아예 라인업에서 아웃되는 일이 반복되었다. 플레이오프가 가까워지고 있었기에 모두가 걱정을 멈추지 않았다. 다들 어떻게든 한 마디씩은 하거나, 말없이 등을 두들기고 가는 경우도 있었는데, 결국 조엘이 홈 경기 후에 라커룸에서 모두에게 제발 그만 좀 하라고 한 후에야 상황이 나아졌다.

아직까지도 벤 시몬스와 조엘 엠비드는 공식적으로는 코트 밖에선 어색하기 짝이 없는 사이였는데, 때문에 벤은 조엘과 얘기를 할 때면 사람이 없는 장소를 찾아야만 했다. 트레이닝이 끝난 후의 웨이트 룸 같은 곳을.

벤이 들어왔을 때 조엘은 벤치에 주저앉은 채 무릎에 아이스 팩을 대고 있었다. 어시스턴트 코치와 눈이 마주치자, 벤은 잠깐만 조엘과 할 얘기가 있다고 했고, 코치는 어차피 퇴근해야 한다면서 문을 닫고 나갔다.

"많이 아파?"

조엘은 대답 대신 고개를 끄덕였다. 벤은 몸을 숙이려다가, 생각을 바꾸고는 바닥에 무릎을 반쯤 꿇고 앉았다. 조엘의 무릎에 조심스럽게 손을 얹은 그는, 다시 한 번 물었다.

"이렇게 누르면 아픈 거야, 아니면 가만히 있어도 아픈 거야?"  
"……요즘은 계속 아파."  
"경기 쉬고 나서도?"  
"네가 뽀뽀해주면 나을 거 같은데."  
"미쳤어?"

벤은 반사적으로 되물었다. 그리고는 생각했다. 아, 제정신이 아니긴 하지. 조엘은 벤이 질색하든지 말든지, 계속 뻔뻔하게 요구했다.

"뽀뽀해줘."  
"……간다."

그렇게 말하면서도 벤은 몸을 일으키지 않았다. 곧 그는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 조엘의 무릎에 입맞췄다. 마른 입술이 잠시 조엘의 살갗 위에 눌러졌다가, 천천히 멀어졌다.

"반대쪽도 아파요, 의사 선생님."  
"진짜, 징그럽다."

벤은 조엘이 갑작스럽게 제안한 롤플레잉에 응할 생각이 조금도 없는 듯했다. 그래도 반대쪽 무릎에도 몇 번인가 키스하고는, 고개를 들었다. 조엘은 자신의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 벤의 얼굴을 보고, 한 치의 망설임도 없이 그의 뒷머리에 손을 얹었다.

"하, 갑자기 왜 이러실까?"  
"음……. 계속 키스해줘."  
"바라는 게 많으시네요."

그러면서도 벤은 아까보다는 조금 더 안쪽에 입맞췄고, 그렇게 조금씩 안으로 파고들어왔다. 조엘의 트레이닝 쇼츠 안쪽으로 입술을 들이민 벤은 쿡쿡거리며 웃었고, 그 감각에 조엘은 드물게도 초조해졌다.

"벤,"  
"뭐야, 아무도 없는 줄─"

문을 열고 들어온 TJ 맥코넬은 그 자리에 멈춰섰다. 벤은 누구보다 빠르게 일어섰고, 조엘은 하마터면 벤의 머리에 턱을 부딪칠 뻔했다. 잠시 침묵이 내려앉았다.

"……."  
"……."  
"그, 음, 잠깐 조엘이랑 대화, 좀 하느라. 여기 써도 돼."  
"……거기에 대고?"

대화? TJ가 중얼거렸다. 벤과 조엘은 거의 동시에 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 잠시 후에 TJ는 요란하게 소리쳤다.

"아, 너네 미워. 나는 안 잤다는 쪽에 걸었는데! 피 같은 내 100달러!!"  
"뭐?"  
"라커룸에서 네가 얘한테 치킨 윙 먹여줬던 날 있잖아. 그때 우리가 너네 잤는지 안 잤는지로 내기했거든. 레딕 이 자식, 부자 되겠네."

TJ가 누군가─아마도 빌어먹을 내기에 참여한 다른 팀메이트들─에게 맹렬하게 메시지를 보내는 동안, 벤은 벙쪄있었다. 그동안의 노력이 아무 소용이 없었다니. 다시 핸드폰에서 고개를 든 TJ가 말했다.

"아무튼 좀, 공과 사 구분해! 지난 몇 주 동안 진짜, 다들, 너네 구경만 하고 있었잖아."

벤은 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. TJ가 다시 한번 입을 열려던 참에, 갑자기 조엘이 그를 붙잡고 달아나기 시작했다. 얘들아 어디 가! TJ의 목소리가 멀리서 들려왔고, 벤은 자신의 손을 잡은 채 잘만 뛰는 조엘을 보며, 그의 무릎이 아프다는 게 코치의 말처럼 엄살은 아닐지 의심하기 시작했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018년 10월부터 2019년 4월까지 띄엄띄엄 썼던 2125+펄츠 팬픽들입니다.  
> 이제 펄츠는 떠났고, 2125는...


End file.
